


My First First Date

by taupeus



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeus/pseuds/taupeus
Summary: When you're a naturally shy and anxious person, how do you go about in your first date?





	My First First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the request: _Would you mind writing a one-shot for a first date with Asahi and a shy female college student? She gets very anxious, and doesn’t really know how to act or what to say, because she’s never been on a date before (or really liked anyone as much as she does Asahi). I hope this is ok! Thank you! :)_
> 
> I'm accepting requests on my [tumblr!](http://taupeus.tumblr.com/)

Thursdays—your favorite time of the week. You’re reminded that again today as you go through with it. Aside from the fact that it’s the only class you have today and it doesn’t start until 11 AM, you all but lie to yourself that it’s not mostly because it’s the only class you have with a particular redheaded and outspoken swimmer. On top of that, he chose to sit next to you since the first day of that class and has claimed that spot ever since.

From the moment he asked you if the seat next to you was taken, to when he first introduced himself to you, and even until now, you’re hyperaware how good looking he is. But that’s not necessarily what got you feeling so drawn to him.

During the first few weeks of the semester, you barely said a word to him. Even the words ‘ _ hi _ ’ or ‘ _ good morning _ ’ were rarely uttered by you when all you’ve ever done was smile at him when he says hello. That all began to change when his attempts at striking a conversation with you noticeably increased.

Deep down he knew that your shyness usually gets the better of you so he doubled his efforts to always try to talk to you first, bringing up whatever comes to mind — asking you for an extra pen, if you could share your notes with him, or cracking the silliest jokes at every turn of your professor — just so he could talk to you.

Despite his efforts though, you still find it hard to keep up with him whether it’s when you see each other in the hallway or basically anytime mid-conversation. It sucks because you know that it can wear you out how you get anxious over simple stuff and you know that a few opportunities get wasted because of that.

Like your chances with Asahi.

Although, maybe you would feel more confident if you knew how much you have an effect on Asahi. Like how he usually looks for you in a crowd, how much he wants to get to know you more, or how Thursdays are his favorite too, ‘cause he gets to be in the one class where he gets to sit next to you.

Today, he’s not letting his chances go to waste.

As soon as the bell rang, motioning you and your fellow classmates to pack up your belongings, Asahi stops you from your tracks. “Hey, [y/n]. Do you have any plans this weekend?”

“I don’t think, I do? Why?”

“I was wondering if you would... like to go have dinner with me.”

“Oh, dinner. Well, I–“ it takes you a while to register that he just asked you out and a split second after that, a wave of heat spreads all over your cheeks. “D–did you just–“

“Yeah, uhm– If you’re not busy, [y/n], will you go out on a date with me this Saturday?”

You internally curse yourself for making him ask twice when you already know your answer the first time he asked. “I–I’d like that.” Even though you’ve turned into a stuttering mess at this point, you can’t deny the sensation of both worry and excitement growing in your stomach.

“That’s great! You had me worried back there.” He chuckles to himself. “I’ll see you then, [y/n]!” Adding as he waves to you goodbye. Right there, you don’t fail to notice how Asahi’s face looks brighter than usual.

You think to yourself and you also mentally pinch yourself while you’re at it, ‘ _ I’m going on a date with Asahi _ .’

Unbeknownst to you, it actually took a lot in him to finally ask you to go out with him.

...

The two days leading up to Saturday morning have been plagued by bouts of uncertainty. Unsure of how to compose yourself, unsure of what to talk about, unsure of what to expect, and even unsure of what to wear that it took you an extra 15 minutes to decide on which outfit to choose.

This ended with you settling on a [f/c] short-sleeved Sunday dress with a neckline that reveals enough skin, sparing a little bit of cleavage to show, and a skirt that delicately flows till just a few inches above your knees, going along with your favorite pair of ballet flats.

Thanks to that and now adding to your worries, you’re running a few minutes late to your date.

Spotting Asahi from across the street, where you agreed to meet, you check the time which shows it’s already 6:15 PM. ‘ _ I’m late for my first ever date, God damn it!’  _ You internally curse yourself before you walk over to where Asahi stands. “Did I make you wait long? If I did, I’m really sorry. I—“

“No, your timing is perfect actually. I just got here myself.” He takes a good look at you and suddenly he’s unaware that he’s already staring.

You’re able to tell that he’s scanning you and your getup, “Sorry, is this too much?”

“No!” He clears his throat, “not at all. You look lovely, [y/n].”

He motions for the both of you to get going. “Shall we?”

“Where are we off to?”

“You’ll see.”

Asahi stops walking as you reach the entrance to a cafe that is frequented by university students and couples in Tokyo. Right when he was about to reach the door for you, you beat him to it and only after you open it do you realize what he was doing. This resulted to your heart racing a bit more faster than it already was.

Thinking as if you couldn’t feel more embarrassed, boy were you wrong. After you were shown to your table and as you were about to take a seat, you’re dismissive of how Asahi purposefully went behind you to try and help you settle into your chair but again, you were already seated when the realization hit you.

At this point, you’re hiding your cheeks behind the menu because you’re far too aware of how red you must be right now. At least you have a little time to cool off before facing Asahi again. Or so you thought. Yet again, you get faced off with a chance to screw up, one piling after another.

You’ve never done this before so you don’t know whether to order something cheap as a courtesy, realizing that he must be paying for this, or if you should offer to pay as well but both might come off as insulting if either were the case.

The waitress comes back to your table, “may I take your order?”

Asahi looks at you first and you take a while to respond. Feeling under pressure you say, “Sorry, I–“

“[y/n], would you prefer meat or pasta?” 

Asahi must have noticed that you‘ve been fidgeting. But you’re still as clueless as you’re unaware that he just thinks you’re adorable.

“Pasta.”

“May I suggest our Spaghetti Bolognese for the red sauce or Pasta Alfredo for the white sauce?”

_ ‘Oh, great. Even the waitress came to my rescue.’  _ Now you’re feeling like an absolute mess. “Uhm, I’ll have the Alfredo, please.”

“I’ll have the same, please. Thanks.” Asahi says as he hands the menus back to the waitress.

“Are you alright?” Asahi speaks up after a few seconds of silence.

“I’m fine.” You let out a smile that should be believable but you don’t think Asahi is convinced. And for some reason, you feel like you owe him an explanation after having blatantly turned down his efforts on being a gentleman this evening. On top of that, you  _ did  _ arrive late even though he said you didn’t. Frankly, you guess that to be the line you say when your date arrives late™.

“...how long have you noticed?”

“For a while. Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing it’s just me.” Is what you would initially think to say but for some reason, you feel a little more at ease with him that you own up to him, “I’m just nervous. I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize for anything. And besides, it’s probably too much that I didn’t tell you where we’ll be going for dinner. I mean, surprises on dates are kind of nerve-wracking, right?”

“Well, I wouldn’t know ‘cause... I’ve had no other experience.”

“Wait, this is your first date?” This actually puts a little pressure on Asahi, being your first. Err–your first  _ date _ . Suddenly he feels more motivated to make this the best date ever for you.

“Is that bad?”

“No! Absolutely not, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting that, is all.”

Thankfully and to your surprise, that actually cleared the air a little. Plus, he makes you feel less tense by joking around and making you feel more like you can just be yourself. You’re actually starting to feel more hopeful that this is going to go pretty well.

It’s exactly this that made it easier for you to fall for him. He always seems to give an extra effort to make up for the things that you’re unable to do for yourself. You figure that just being with him, like this, kind of makes you a better you.

The food arrives and the both of you enjoy it. Though, as soon as you finish, Asahi calls for and takes care of the bill. As both of you were headed to the door, you check the time and see that it’s only been a little over an hour since you were out. As much as you’re aware of how the night’s still so young and that you want to spend more time with him, you’re left to wonder if this is the part where you say goodbye. Stopping right outside the cafe, “So, is this–”

“Are you afraid of heights?” Asahi cuts you off.

“Well, I wouldn’t say so. Why?”

“I got us tickets to the top deck of Tokyo Tower.”

And just like that, your night continues on.

...

Standing outside of the tower, you look up and the height of the infrastructure itself was enough to send you chills. At the same time, you can find no traces of the anxiety you had earlier. A part of you decided that for the rest of the evening, you’ll simply allow yourself to take in what this night has to offer you and indulge in great company.

600 flights of stairs went by quicker than you had expected. For every turn and every new floor, excitement bubbles up in the pit of your stomach due to anticipation of what awaits the two of you at the top deck.

More than the brilliantly illuminated structures of the deck’s interior, you’re unable to contain your emotions the minute you got to marvel at the sight of Tokyo at this hour. Just the entirety of it left you in awe and you’ve never seen the city from this point of view.

Right on your left, Asahi couldn’t deny that the view was absolutely breathtaking. But right now, he’s certain that putting the view aside, he’s more taken by the sight of you, marveling at the scenery. Come to think of it, it’s his first time seeing you all bright and happy like this.

Unable to help himself, he extends his hand to you. Your eyes shift from his open palm to his face and you don’t fail to notice the endearing smile Asahi wears. A bit shaken by the sudden gesture, you hesitate at first but you grab his hand nonetheless and he slides and locks his fingers in between yours.

Neither of you let go of each other’s hand for the rest of the tour.

When the tour ended, Asahi offered to walk you back to your house.

You silently wish that the night won’t end but at this point, it’ll only be five minutes until you reach your destination. Still in each other’s hold, Asahi speaks up. “You know, I’ll admit that it was challenging to get you to feel comfortable around me. But now that I got to spend time with you like this, I have to say that it was worth it. Getting through you, I mean.”

“I’m... really glad, Asahi. This has been the best date.” Your smile right now looks so earnest that it taints Asahi’s cheeks a soft pink. “... And I know it sounds silly since this is my first date but... I honestly feel that way.”

“Can I... take you out again on a date? I mean like, some other time, and not after this –not  _ right  _ after this. And it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just—” Now he’s the stuttering mess.

And it’s your turn to cut him off, “I’d love to.”


End file.
